The present invention relates to sewer cleaning machines for cleaning drains, pipes, or other conduits.
Sewer cleaning machines are used to clean clogs and debris out of drains, sewers, and the like. Smaller handheld drain cleaners may be used to clean household drains from sinks or shower drains. However, larger and heavier cleaning machines are often used to clean sewers and industrial drains. A sewer cleaning machine may have as much as 200-300 feet of cable and a weight of 200-300 lbs. Accordingly, some sewer cleaning machines may be cumbersome to transport.